User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Tech 10 ~ Six Year Anniversary Blog
Welp, this is a blog post I never thought I would make. First thing's first, here's the six year anniversary poster I said I would make: Anyways, six years ago today, I joined the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki and created my very first series, Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed. Things sorta spiraled out of control from there. ≈130 aliens, four main series, and two spin offs later, the Tech 10 franchise is still going strong. This year is its last, and I figured I should take this opportunity to actually celebrate its anniversary for once. I started Tech 10 as a way for me to express all these "cool" (cool in my 11 year old mind, at any rate) alien ideas, which is probably pretty obvious in hindsight, seeing as how Tech unlocked a new alien in almost every entry of Ultimatrix Unleashed. Apparently some people liked the series at the time, since it did have some unique concepts, even if they weren't executed all that well. The unique format even inspired other series, which I found to be really cool. The Tech 10 series went on for a while, even participating in the Colossal Christmas Crossover, but eventually I got sick of it and wanted to start over. So, come January 2012, I created Tech 10: Rebooted, which was supposed to be a fresh start that had nothing to do with the original series. Then I got sick of that and left the wiki. Some time later, about January 2014, I got the idea in my head that I needed to start practicing my art and writing. But what platform could I use to practice these things and display them to the public without getting laughed out of the building? Maybe somewhere where I had already built a bit of a presence? It was at this point that I finally remembered that this wiki existed. I started up a new series, Not Applicable (which ended up becoming a Tech 10 spinoff anyway so lol), and got to work. Little did I know the length of the rabbit hole I just jumped into. The next two years were filled with learning experiences, drama, clinical depression, therapy, and eventually, the first actual friends I had had in years. I may not be the smartest person, or the best looking, or the best natured, or really even that good at anything, but dammit, I found my people here, and for once, I actually felt like I belonged somewhere. This wiki won't be around forever, obviously, but the friends I made here and the impact they've had on my life will stick with me, and in the end, that's the most important thing for me. And all of this started from one stupid eleven year old sharing his self-insert fanfic with the world. Thank you all so much for everything you've done over the years. This ain't a perfect community (far from it I dare say), but it's one I have no regrets about joining. Thanks again, and have a great day! Category:Blog posts